Red Clouds
by Irish Orchid
Summary: Max finds herself in trouble, again. But this time, she is on her own and there is no one to save her. So, how does she react when teleported to another world? What will she think when she meets some strange, red and black cloak wearing men?
1. Back Again

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!! **

_Greetings humans! (or whatever you are) _

_Welcome to one of the very few Maximum Ride/ Naruto crossovers!_

_Though I have my doubts that anyone will actually ever read this crap,_

_I decided to post it anyway. This is actually one of my first fanfictions...._

_so... yeah.... I'm not exactly sure what to write up here... Sooo I might as well tell you the risks!_

**_General Surgeon Warnings: The following bit of writing may cause nausea, heart attack, _**

**_liver failure, projectile vomiting, regular vomiting, loss of limb, severe brain damage, blindness_**

**_emotional trauma, coma, influenza, muscular dystrophy, _****_indigestion, and diarrhea. _**

**_Read at your own risk!_**

_

* * *

_

_**Warning**_: Once you begin reading this fanfiction, you become part of the story. And

therefore have to write reviews (Or the erasers will get you)

* * *

Pain. _Everywhere_. Everything just _hurt_. I was lying, facedown, on something cold, hard, and

smooth.

'_A cage' _I thought, sheer hatred of the idea filled my head.

After years of waking up randomly in cages, one will grow a pretty big hatred for them.

I didn't bother opening my eyes, as I concentrated, trying to recall the earlier incidences.

'_We were attacked'_ I thought, almost cringing as I was assaulted by the flood of memories.

'Gazzy defiantly broke his arm…' I remembered the sickly angle his arm was twisted by the

flyboy, and how the bone was protruding from the side.

'Nudge broke her nose' I was almost proud (if I wasn't so damn worried), Nudge hadn't even

winced as her nose began spewing a river of blood.

'Angel made it way without a scratch…… like always' But I shook that thought way, Angel

defiantly hit the genetic jackpot, but know wasn't the time to be thinking of that stuff.

I usually never think like that and I'm not jealous either. But when she is dancing around

unharmed, when we are limping along with broken ribs, it can get pretty annoying.

Fang and I were back to back, getting some bruises but holding our ground pretty well.

But I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what happened to Iggy.

I couldn't just lie there, I was determined find them, so naturally I tried to get up. _Nothing._ I tried

again, and again nothing. I couldn't move at all, not a muscle.

I began to panic, attempting to flail around, without success.

'Damn It!' I tried to hiss , almost in hysterics, I couldn't escape if I couldn't move.

I stilled, or rather stopped trying to move, when I heard an echo-y voice float to my ears.

"Is this the last one?" it sounded fairly bland, I couldn't tell if it was male or female, but it sound

as if was looking at me like some almost extinct creature.

'_What the HELL does he mean the __**last**__ one?!'_ it was ridiculous. I was certainly _not_ the last one. I

didn't understand, we weren't in bad enough shape to be captured, Hell I don't even remember

actually being captured.

"Yeah" the voice was rough and gravelly, but it held a sort of sadness. I was as if this thing was

disappointed that I was this 'Last one'.

I heard boots scuff against linoleum flooring, and a familiar screech of metal hinges moving. I

guessed that the cage door was being opened. This is when I would have jumped up, knocked

these guys out, and make a run for it. Note to self: You really screwed, if you can't move.

I felt callused hands grip my calves, and just for the hell of it, decided to try flailing again.

My heart skipped a beat, when I felt myself move. Only to have it drop another foot, when I

realized that it wasn't me who was doing the moving.

The hand roughly yanked me out of the cage, and I felt them loop under my arms. They shifted

around, I guess to hold me at eye level or something. I was very, VERY, annoyed at this point.

First of all I _hated_ being manhandled, and secondly I justhated the freakin' place and everyone it anyway.

Put the two together, and you get a pissed off hybrid bird kid.

I wanted to open my eyes,_ 'No, scratch that, I want to kick this guy more.' _But I wanted to

'watch' this guy's neck snap.

As if reading her mind, I felt one of my eyelids being pried open. And I prepared to glare at this

guy with as much hatred as possible.

My glare-o-doom's hatred faded as my eye got used to the light. 'Ari?!' I tried to ask, but there

was no doubt about it. It was my half-brother, in his more human-ism form. Don't get me

wrong, I still wanted to kick this guy, but Ari feeling bad for me, just didn't make any sense.

"Hello Max…" he mumbled, without the usual sadistic sneer.

* * *

_I'm sorry! Your eyes are probably bleeding at this point! *Hands you a tissue* _

_This Prolouge/First Chapter is pretty generic, and the next few chapters_

_are too. I already have the next few chapters written, they are all pretty short, _

_but there are a ton of them. _

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!**


	2. Hallways Revisited

**_~I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS~_**

**_Hello again! Got the first two chapters out today,_**

**_a good way to start everything off!_**

**_This one is pretty generic too, but please trust me_**

**_it all pick up pretty soon._**

* * *

Ari just stared at me for a moment, and then heaved me up onto his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

If I could make a sound, I would have let out a painful grunt, as his shoulder collided with my aching stomach.

He turned around in an awkward stubbly manner, and headed for the exit door.

"I'm sorry that it has to end like this… If anything, I was looking forward to ripping your throat out myself…" Ari mentioned.

I couldn't pretend I wasn't discussed at his commented, but that 'ripping your throat out' thing wasn't what I was focused on.

_'An apology?!'_ coming from Ari, that was as closest as I would get to one. '_But, when did Ari become all 'forgive and forget'?'_ I pondered

_'Shit, if Ari was apologizing, then it really was the end.' _

The halls of School were brightly lit, and that chemical smell radiated from just about everything.

I wanted to gag, as a got another strong sniff of the foul stuff, and another wave of painful memories hit me.

One thing about School, if you gag at the smells, you will be projectile vomiting at the sights.

The Genetics hallway, was the easiest to get through, everything was in Petri dishes and test tubes.

Hallways where Flyboys were being prepared, the thin translucent eraser skin, being pulled over their robotic limbs.

Then there were the harder hallways, the ones where the real horrors lay, the true face of the horrid place.

The gassing rooms were the worst. The pain showed clear on the faces of experiments as they try to hold their breath,

while scientist watched with sadistic glances. I cringed as a bloodcurdling antagonized scream rang through the hallway.

Memories of creatures being dissected alive returned. Yeah, that's all these scientists were, butchers.

I was pissed and there was nothing that I'd rather do, than rip them limb from limb.

Compared to the torture that they put us through, it would be almost merciful.

'_My flock'_ I thought, _'They said I was the last one…' _I thought of the chances that they were really gone.

_'They are probably just trying to trick me….they have done that before… they probably just escaped…'_

My train of thought was cut off by the voice in my head.

_**'Would they have left you behind, Max?' **_Oh, how I hated when the voice was right.

It dawned on me , there was a great chance that they were dead. But I didn't think about it for long,

my mind shot to instant denial _'They're alive, they have got to be, they just, they're somewhere, they must_

_have escaped, yeah they escaped and they just had to leave me behind…' _

Ari eventually came to a stop, in front of a thick, silver, armored door. He took another step forward,

and the door began to swing open with a mechanical screech. We walked inside…..

* * *

**_Ok, I'm really sorry about this one, I think my own eyes are bleeding..._**

**_It is basically just some memories of the school horrors...._**

**_Please don't hurt me, it gets better! I promise!_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!!!_**


	3. The Room

**Woo! Guess what?! I finally remembered to make a title! **

**Anyway, I found out how hard it is to think of ways to send **

**Avian Hybrids to Naruto world! **

**On a more depressing note, I am pretty pissed at the newest Maximum Ride book aka FANG**

**I'm not going to ruin it for anyone, but I think that those who have read it already agree with me, when I say: SERIOUSLY?!**

* * *

The Room

_by Irish Orchid_

_*_

_*_

_*_

The room was _big_. I mean it was freakin' huge, I'm talking airplane hanger size.

The fluorescent lighting was shining off the floors, giving the room a weird glow, like I was

dreaming. Mix that with the fact that my eyes were very_ very _dry.

Basically everything was pretty blurry, at this point.

*

*

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I hated this silence.

It was that type of silence when you just know that something bad is going to happen.

Call it cliché, but it has saved my butt a few times.

It was when Ari turned around, when I really started to panic.

As it turns out, giant hanger sized rooms, are not usually empty.

And this one wasn't an exception.

*

*

_'White Coats' _more spite filling my head.

There were hundreds of them, up in balconies that were lining the plain white walls.

They were just sitting there, silently watching with clipboards in hand.

My heart dropped roughly another ten feet, as Ari shifted again and set me down on something.

It was cold, hard and smooth, but no, it wasn't a cage. _'An operating table..'. _

Ya know another one of the cold hard things that I was practically raised in/on.

With in moments I was strapped down. I almost wanted to laugh, I guess they finally decided to

take precaution.

*

*

But seriously, there was no way that I was going anywhere without being able to move.

But back to the big picture, the operating table wasn't really my biggest worry. No, my biggest

worry would be that thing, that looked like an overdressed machine gun, that was currently

pointed at my head.

Yeah, you heard me, overdressed machine gun.

It was like ugly prom dress meets drive by shooting.

It looked pretty patched up, and had an array of colorful wires going in every direction.

And as stupid as it looked, it was centered above my forehead, and it wasn't helping my already

racing heart.

*

*

Ari was surprisingly and uncharacteristically upset about this.

Catching Max was always his goal, it was like his dream.

It would have made his father proud of him.

But no, he wasn't the one who caught her, nor the one who would kill her.

Normally this kind of stuff would have fazed him, but what the School did was dirty.

They drugged her up with enough crap, so she couldn't move, and he was pretty sure that Max

was aware of it.

But he knew the skill that she had, it was what made her such good prey. She was a challenge,

in every sense of the word.

_'It looks like your freakish luck, finally did run out, Max' _he thought.

*

*

The freak experiment/auditorium/airplane hanger/ scientist club room fell into another awkward silence.

Like they half expected me to just explode or something.

Heh, as if, explosions were Iggy's thing, I would plan something more _devious_...

If I could have moved (and if I wasn't strapped down) I would have jumped, like ten feet into the air.

A robotic monotone voice sounded, from unknown origins in the room "Ladies and Gentlemen,

today we introduce a new field of science.

A new frontier that will bring a whole new fame to the name 'Itex'. Today, we give you TADTD 2.7!"

I didn't know that it was possible for a robot could be so narcissistic.

*

*

But then it continued "The alternate dimension transition device!" the voice stopped

and the a wave of applause erupted from the balconies.

Ok now, hold the freakin' phone, the what? Was it just me, or did the thing say 'Alternate dimension'?

And call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure he paired that phrase with "Transition device'.

What the heck, were the white coats planning on doing to me?

*

*

The voice continued "Subject One, part of our some-what successful Avian-Human Hybrid

experiment, will be the first large adapting creature used for this experiment."

Another round of applause swept across the scientists. My heart was keeping a steady pace of

about a million beats a minute.

*

*

Heh, great, just great. Not only used for freakish experiments, but the _first_. Ain't I special?

The voice spoke (or rather played) again "It is a great pleasure to introduce,

the creator of this experiment and of the Avian-Hybrids, Jeb Batchelder."

I could barely see it, even with my raptor vision, but I made out a familiar scientist stand from a close balcony.

Oh was this day just full of fun surprises.

*

*

'_What happened to saving the world, Jeb?' _

'**But you failed'**

'_We shouldn't have had to any of this, in the first place!'_

'**Max, you have run out of chances **_**here**_**. I am giving you another chance somewhere else.' **

'_This is bullshit!'_

' **I'm sorry sweetheart.'**

*****

*****

I couldn't even bring myself to respond. He wasn't even worth talking to, not that he ever was,

but it was a lot less worth it now. This whole thing was driving me insane, not the fact that this

probably will be the bane of my existence, but the face that I couldn't even do as much as to move a finger.

* * *

Please Review! Seriously! Not many people are ever going to read this, so I MUST know what you think!!!

I mean say anything! Call me a cottenheadedninnymuggins or ask me about the time I went to a happy place,

with designer jackets and comfy walls :D

On a saner note, I would like to thank you, who ever you are! For not sending me death threats because I posted this crap!


	4. Doom

**HELP/CONTEST!!!!**

**I am yet to decide who Max meets first in Naruto world!**

**If you want an opinion on that, now would be the time to comment!!!!**

**Any who, here is another chapter/ addition to my little story!**

**I want to thank all my comment-ers!**

**And to Ourania-Annais , I know what you mean by hollow, and I feel the same way.**

***Goes on quest to the Amazon to figure out how to fill story holes***

* * *

**Doom**

By Irish Orchid

They say that when most people are about to die, they come to a sort of consciousness.

They finally understand the world and the meaning of life.

They finally admit to all of their mistakes, and forgive anyone who had caused them harm.

I, Maximum freakin' Ride, was most defiantly not one of those morons.

Then again, most people weren't raised in cages, or were subject to freakish medical experiments.

But-non-the-less, there was no way in hell that I was _forgiving_ any one of these bastards. 

The White Coats were talking among themselves.

I tuned all of the chatter out; I didn't really care about what this 'TAD' thing did anyway.

Speaking of 'TAD', I looked back up at it, and thought 'Well, I give them points for creativity'.

Well, it's true. The thing looked just like something I saw on the computer, they called it abstract, or something.

I thought it was stupid. Iggy thought it was cool. No one bothered to remind him, that he was blind.

I focused on my hair, since it was now one of the few non-evil things in the room. 

It smelled like lilacs, I inwardly cringed. It was disgusting, some one in this damn place touched me.

One of these bastards _bathed_ me. But I didn't have long to ponder the idea, my attention was called back the machine.

It was growing. No, it was getting closer, and closer and closer. It was close enough to touch, if I could move and all that stuff. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the damn computerized voice returned "the experiment will undergo momentarily"

I don't think that I have ever hated an electronic device more, or ever before this for that matter.

The machine gave off a horrid mechanical hum. Nothing good ever came from humming machines, I mean _nothing_. 

"Take not, that the chances of the avian-hybrids death is 44.678483940896949….(percent)"

I could no longer hear the voice. And I actually wasn't all that upset about that.

The end of the laser thing, started to glow a neon green.

Like the color of the radioactive goo on Gazzy's Saturday cartoons.

I was sweating a river at this point; my heart racing.

Everything in my mind screamed for me to move, but my non responsive muscles prevented anything. 

Then I heard it. It sounded like a star wars gun firing, and if I wasn't so terrified I would have made a mental note not to tell Iggy that that sound was unrealistic anymore.

It was overwhelmingly bright. I could see anything except for the sickly green.

I couldn't hear anything at all; it was as if everything just disappeared. 

I wanted to scream. Hell, if I could, I would have yelled up my lungs right about now.

It felt like I was being stabbed, burned, cut, drown, gutted, and shot.

It felt like I was being pulled apart, limb by limb, and squished at the same time.

And anyone who as been pulled apart and squished at the same time, knows that it was a hell of a painful experience.

But almost as soon as it had started, it stopped… 

* * *

**Ok, this chapter was really lame but the image I have for this scene is very hard to explain.**

**Sorry if the language offended anyone, I try to keep the cursing to a minimum. But _come on_, if I was about to die, I wouldn't be keeping any language barriers up.**

**Anyway, thanks for not hating me blah blah blah death threats blah blah blah**


	5. Hail Mary

_**Max acts a little different in this chapter;**_

_**She is kinda off in La-La-land.**_

* * *

_Hail-Mary_

_*_

_By Irish Orchid_

_*_

_*  
*_

Everything just stopped.

The light.

The sound.

The pain.

They were all gone.

*

It was like time itself had stopped. I could not feel even one thing.

Which caused me to recall with painful ease the time I had spent in the anti-senses tank.

Well this means that I'm back at school... But I'm alive, I can still save the flock if I am alive.

*

Why couldn't the scientist ever just leave us alone? I mean, we never cause any problems...

Ok, well we don't _often_...

Well there wouldn't be any problems at all if they weren't hunting us down with guns.

But noooo, they couldn't just forget about us, they just had to think of all these 'fun' things.

I can imagine it now, all the scientist sitting around small tea party tables,

drinking tea while thinking of new torture devices.

*

But back to reality... or whatever this was...

There is no easy way to describe what it is like to have no senses.

It is like trying to explain 'nothingness' to a small child.

But I can tell you, it is a hell of a lot worse than the pain.

*

Was I dead? 'Cause if this is what the afterlife is always like, then I am going to be pissed.

I mean, this 'heaven' was supposed to be filled with angels and stuff.

And from last time that my flock and I slept in a church, heaven was supposed to be paradise, not nothingness.

You would think that I would have a head start, I already got the wings down.

But everyone has wings there , so would that mean that I would have two sets of wings?

Or would I keep my own? I imagined my flock sprouting another pair, and then another, and then another, and another.

I cut of that train of thought, this place is weird enough, the last thing I need to be thinking about is my flock becoming feathery puffs...

*

What were those prays that people always said in the movies when they died?

Hail-Marys or something? Well what the hell, I might as well try:

_Um, to God, or Mary or whoever. Eh... well... if you can't tell I am pretty much screwed here...._

_And my entire life has completely sucked... so if you could cut me some slack or something, that would be freakin' great._

*

I waited a moment. Nothing. Nothing changed, nothing happened.

*

_Fine. Be that way. Just help my flock... if you even exist..._

_*_

I 'felt' myself getting dizzy. Damn, I knew what that feeling meant, and it was good.

This nothingness seemed to be swirling, if that was even possible.

But then, something happened.

* * *

_**Max doing Hail-Marys, I am putting that on the list of horrible things done to Max's character...**_

_*****_

**_MAX: Irish! WTF! You have killed me?!?! *Strangles and shakes me violently*_**

**_ME: Ehhh! Yes! No! Maybe! Just read it! *mubbles through chokehold*_**

**_*_**

_**Anywho, it is still going to be a while before I get the real 'Next chapter' out, but I can tell you it is already hilarious! ;D**_


	6. The half a chapter but not really

**Well hello again. Let me start out by saying, IM SORRY!**

** I just kinda dropped off the face of the earth for a little while. **

**Plus I know this chapter is pretty freakin' short too, but the no-so-shit-news is that I already have the next chapter written! **

**(Which I will be posting as soon as I have another five or so new reviews) **

**As for Max's overuse of the word 'Freak/freaking', let's just say that's as chocolate candy coated as I can make it. **

**If I was in her place I would be saying something that started with an F and ended in a K but it wouldn't be freak! **

Chapter 6: _The half a chapter but not really a chapter,_ chapter.

_By Irish Orchid_

Ya know how on some dramatic TV shows the character know that something bad is going to happen, and they know what it is and how to deal with it and everything turns out perfect with puppies and rainbows?

If you haven't guessed, this was so not one of those moments.

The blackness that I was floating in began to swirl.

Random colors taking over the space.

Red.

Green.

Blue.

Back to red.

Pink.

Violet.

Back to blue.

Back to green.

Yellow.

What the hell did they drug me with? LCDs?

The swirling slowed and the tendrils of the vortex of doom thinned.

The background focused its self on a burnt orange.

Which of course reminded me of carrots, I never really liked carrots but when you are usually starving to death one usually gobbles down whatever they can get their hands on.

But back to things that are relevant to the usual heap of trouble I always find myself in, the 'vortex' was now down to spiraling lines on orange.

And call me crazy but it was starting to look like an oval... and it was shirking fast.

It wasn't a vortex.

It was a mask.

An orange and black swirly mask.

And like most masks, this one was attached to a face.

Go figure…

**Yeah, Yeah, I know, I know. It was lame. And who is showing up next is pretty obvious but hey, I tried.**


	7. Crack

**Holy crap—I updated. Bet you didn't think I was going to! Because I wasn't! **

**Not a continuation anyway, I was working on the rewrite when I decided to reread the old versions that I had posted. **

**This is when I was hit with an epiphany: This story sucks. But in a way that makes it almost funny. So it was 'bye bye' to the rewrite. **

**I didn't really have much of a plan with this… so I just kinda picked up where I left off. This result is this:**

* * *

Chapter seven

_Crack_

By _Irish Orchid_

"Hello!" I cringed as a very overenthusiastic yell stabbed at my eardrums.

For the sake of my ears, I clawed my way up into a sitting position and pushed myself about twenty butt-steps away.

Lolly-pop face just stared at me. Or what felt like staring, since I couldn't see his eyes.

He was crouched on the ground like a child; his knees brought up to his chin, almost like he was trying to hide his face. Like his mask wasn't doing a good enough job.

I brushed over the five million questions and exclamations that I had in my head, such as:

Where am I?

Who the hell are you?

What happened?

Are you…challenged… or something?

I must have still been delusional, because of a badass-smartass response; all that came out was a struggled "…Hey"

That move was mistake #1. Apparently, a simple lame greeting was enough to set off this guy's mouth. I watched painfully as the dominos fell.

"Oh! How did you get here? Why do you have wings? Are you an angel? What is heaven like? Did you get kicked out? Why? What is your name, pretty angel lady? Tobi healed you!..."

And it when on and on and on. Yeah, something in this guy's head was defiantly off. While he was rambling on like Nudge on crack, I looked him over.

He was wearing this huge, bazaar cape like thing with red puffs on it and equipped with tube socks and sandals.

'Weird cloths, weird mask, and way too many questions' I thought, this guy was way past untrustworthy.

I forced a half smile, and tried to play it out in a cool voice.

"My name is Max, who are you?"

The sheer concentration it took to try to keep my voice at a steady level almost made me barf. Scratch that, the bone crushing hug that I was then put in almost made me barf.

My stream of curses was drowned out by the masked fruitcake and my lack of breath.

"Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi is so glad that you like Tobi!" Oh fuck, here we go again. And the nonsensical babble from hell was reborn.

I didn't have time for this bull, so I moved my arms to pry the talking orange off of me. Nothing. It wasn't like before, when I was drugged and couldn't move at all, but this guy wouldn't budge. Since my strength could top a normal human's, I was lead to two possible conclusions:

1. This guy was freakishly strong.

2. Or I had just become freakishly weak.

Either way, I was being out powered.

* * *

**Yeah, it is going to take me a while to work back into Max's character.**

** Anyway check out ellenthepurpleturtle , she is sooooo much more awesome that I am, and post her original story ideas.**

**I'll update soon, I mean it this time! Ellen and I have made a deal, for every chapter I post, she will post one of hers. **


	8. Boobs

Alright, so I had this entire freaking thing typed up on Friday, about to kick save and POOF. My computer crashes, so thanks a lot computer youre a bitch. Other than that it is pretty late, I was going to put this up earlier but I procrastinated. I am so lame, just off hiatus and already making more excuses. Updates will be pretty frequent in the near future though, me and Ellenthepurpleturtle have agree that for every chapter one posts the other must post. Basically it is our shitty plan to keep each other writing. Quick shout out, last time I checked my viewer numbers, I saw that I had some readers from Uruguay, and I think that is bad ass! So once again, here is another chapter of what I write instead of paying attention classes.

* * *

Chapter 8

Boobs

By

Irish Orchid

I sat, twisting my my body weight around awkwardly- squirming in his grasp. But he kept me pinned in the embrace, with my face smooshed up against his chest, for roughly ten minutes, almost as if he was trying to prove some kind of point... That is if he could comprehend the concept of a point...

Eventually, he let me go, which was a good move on his part because I was about to try gnawing his arms off. ( I was avoiding that though, who knew what kind of disease he had? Malaria, salmonella, the common cold? who knows!)

I didn't move much, despite my newfound freedom, and neither did Orange. We both just sat there, me sizing him up, him doing whatever the heck crazy orange mask guys do.

I was ready for explanations, I was tired of this stupid game he was playing. But I wasn't very optimistic, not about this guy, and prepared myself to receive the more likely bullshit coated version of the was then that I put my overwhelming ability to suck answers out of people into effect.

"Deidara-sempai and Tobi were on a secret mission! So shhhhhh, don't tell anyone. And saw a huge explosion dust cloud" He stretched his arms out, trying to show me how big it was. "And Deidara-sempai was all like: _We have to go see the art, UN_." He switched into a huskier voice to impersonate this 'deedaaraa' person. "Then Tobi saw you in a biiiiigggggg crater in the ground, and Tobi told Deidara-sempai , but Deidara-sempai was all like 'Does it have boobs' and stuff. But Tobi didn't know so Tobi went to find out. Angel Lady was bleeding a lot, so Tobi took you out of the big hole and put you here and healed you!" He said in one giant breath.

... Well, I have had enough of this, which says a lot because I have a pretty high tolerance for stupid bullshit.

I hopped up, pivoted on my heels, turned majestically, and started to slink away into the surrounding wooded area.

My light footsteps barely disturbed the grass at my feet, as I crept away, never taking my eyes off of 'Tobeee'. Mutant rule number seven was to never give anyone the chance to attack... even if they seem completely retarded.

I heard my heartbeat pounding in my eardrums, and wondered when I had become panicked. Even more pressing, I wondered _why_ I had become panicked. There wasn't a threat, but why couldn't I shake the feeling that something was lurking below the surface of that swirly orange mask?

I took eleven lengthy steps away when I figured I was far enough away to make a dash for it. I kicked off from the ground, about to break into a sprint when _SMACK. _My face bounced off of something metal. 'What the crap?' I thought as a brought my hand up to rub my forehead 'Who would put a flag pole out in the middle of a forest?'

Here, I was reminded once again that the fall had probably scrambled my brains. My senses must have been particularly scrambled because I had mistaken the blond man standing in front of me for a flagpole.

In the half a second that I was stunned, I had unconciously wound my arm back. And before I had time to think about it, I had already punched him in the gut with all the force a wing kid could muster.

And he just stood there. With a cocky amused face, and a sarcastic snort...

... What? Well that wasn't the response I was aiming for; Definitely not the usual doubling-over-practically-shitting-your-organs-out response.

Once again, I found myself surprised. And I was getting pretty sick of surprises.

So I did what any other mutant bird girl would do in an awkward situation. I flew away.


	9. Author's Note : Help me

**Well, it's been a while, okay so it's been longer than a while...**

**I really had no motivation to continue this story, but geezus guys if ya really want me to, I get in the habit of writing frequent chapters.**

**I just have one question, do you want a: **

**New continuation chapter , no changes to the story previous from this chapter**

**or**

**a the first chapter in rewritten for, making the others more readable?**

* * *

**Leave your vote in review form, if ya really don't care/ if no-one reviews, then I'll just pick one and post it by the end of the weekend.**

**I get writing while you decide what ya want.**


End file.
